


Yankee White

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [76]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="small">The line in italics is from the episode</span><br/>http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/383053.html</p></blockquote>





	Yankee White

_"Like certain species of frogs, I grow what I need,"_ she told me, and I was hard put to keep a straight face. But she's good, and she's dedicated, and she's pretty damn tough as well as being damn pretty. The five minutes when I wasn't sure of her were hard, but she recovered from the news of her lover's death fast enough to help, and I know plenty of people who wouldn't have. Between us, we kept the situation from turning into a disaster. Thank God the Secret Service was dumb enough to accept her resignation.

 

She's mine now.

**Author's Note:**

> The line in italics is from the episode  
> http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/383053.html


End file.
